


Relax

by FreeGrain



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Tired and drunk, Leah lies on the cold sand and tries to collect her thoughts. She's not going crazy. She isn't. But she feels like she is.No one bothers approaching her because they know what she's like. Well. No one except Fatin.{Leatin}{Leah x Fatin}
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 206





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was writing them and here I am 😭 I love Leatin so much, you have no idea. I haven't written anything in ages but these two said fuck writer's block and you know, that's kinda sexy of them

"Hey." 

Leah looked up to see Fatin sit next to her. She looked tired, dirt streaked across her usually perfect face. Not that Fatin wasn't perfect—she might be the only one Leah could ever describe _as_ perfect—but she usually kept her face clean and clear of dirt. 

Not today. Not after everything. 

"Here to make sure I'm not losing my mind?" 

Leah tried to make it sound like a joke but it ended up shockingly bitter. 

Fatin, of course, wasn't bothered. She just sat next to her and offered her a drink of clean water. Her throat ached from yelling and Leah eagerly took it. The night was cold and eagerly soothed her throat. 

Fatin sighed. "I think we're all losing our minds." 

How long has she been on this island? Days. Nora was keeping count and Dot tracked the tides to ensure they didn't flood. But _days._ Days on this stupid island when someone should have come for them. 

She closed her eyes. 

How had no one come for them yet? Surely someone would have noticed them missing and reported it so why not- she was doing it again. Spiralling. Losing herself in her thoughts. Leah opened her eyes. 

"But somehow I'm- I'm the only one who's-" Leah gestured weakly. 

Fatin shrugged. "You express your emotions instead of bottling it up like us monsters." 

That wasn't exactly what was happening. But Leah sighed. She knew what she meant and she knew Fatin only wanted to help. And Fatin was the only one who didn't act like she was crazy. She listened, she actually seemed to believe. Why… she didn't know. 

Sometimes Leah didn't even believe herself. 

She pressed her forehead against Fatin's shoulder and sighed. Her mind blurred. Why… just why? 

"What we need to do is relax," Fatin sighed, taking a long sip. "We're all so fucking stressed out, it's cramping our brains." 

Relax? Ha. When was the last time she'd been relaxed? She used to read to relax but after… him, reading hadn't been the same. It had become bitter and twisted and full of words she knew like the back of her hand. 

"I can't relax." Leah raised her head again. "I _can't._ I'm not crazy. There _is_ something wrong about this. Something that we aren't getting." 

Anyone else would have sighed, would have thought this was just another one of her meltdowns. The group had grown tired of nonsense ramblings and ignored any proof she tried to offer them. Well, all except Fatin. 

Fatin nodded, eyes gentle. 

Leah couldn't tell if she actually believed her or if she was just really fucking nice. 

Not something she'd ever thought she'd think about Fatin Jadmani. 

They'd come so far from the girls they'd been back home. She never thought she would see Fatin with dirt on her face and bags under her eyes. Or with a soft smile on her face. Directed at her. 

Maybe it was the drink, the deliriousness of the dark and the island, the fact that Leah could appreciate another woman, but Fatin had never looked so beautiful 

Why did that make her heart speed up? 

"What are you thinking? About Shelby? Or something else?" 

Leah blinked. 

Right. The one time her mind should have been consumed by theories and yet her only thought had been of her. 

"No. Um. Whatever. It doesn't matter." 

Not now. She'd have plenty of time to run that into the ground. 

Fatin squinted at her. Worry. She was _worried._

"You're right, I need to _relax."_ If one could on this godforsaken island. "What- what do you do to relax?" 

She couldn't read. Maybe Fatin could have a suggestion. Anything to ease her tired mind and soul. 

To her surprise, Fatin laughed. Not her usual laugh but nervous. "Ah. Leah…" 

"Huh?" 

"Well… since you asked…" Fatin leaned in, and her eyes shone like stars, "... Usually I fuck away the stress. I find it quite relaxing." 

Oh. Right. That made sense. Very Fatin. Leah loved that she was unashamed and confident in her sexuality. Much unlike her. Leah found her cheeks heating. How different they were. 

"Ah, but I haven't been able to do that here." 

Leah stared at her. 

Fatin blinked, and Leah wanted to drown herself in the dark pools of her irises. How could one person be so beautiful? What was she thinking? 

"Why not?" 

"Why not?" Fatin laughed. "Because? Um, the only other out person here is Toni? And she is not into me. A shame really." She tapped her chin. "She is _smoking."_

So she'd considered it. She considered fucking Toni. 

Leah's stomach churned. Why did that make her heart want to leap from her chest? Why did it twist and want to beg for attention like a dog? Why did anything happen? 

"What about me?" 

"What about you?" 

Leah leaned forward. "What about me? To… relax with?" 

For a second, Fatin's gaze flickered down to her lips. Oh, how her chest seized at that. _Kiss me,_ she wanted to say. _Kiss me and never stop._

She didn't though. 

"You are drunk." Fatin sighed. "And I am so not _that_ person." 

A whine built in her throat but she knew she couldn't lie. She _was_ drunk and zoned out. She would regret everything come morning. But for now, she didn't have to care about regret. She had now. 

"Ask me in the morning. If you dare." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

Fatin smiled. "No." 

Leah frowned. Why was Fatin being so soft? She knew she was kind hearted, she knew she was strong and passionate, but soft? But staring at her with those beautiful eyes? She didn't understand. 

Fatin offered her hand. 

Leah took it. 

"You need to sleep," Fatin said. 

"Okay…" Leah struggled to her feet. "Yeah… sleep?" 

Fatin didn't say anything else as she helped her back to the campsite. The rest of the others had already gathered into their shelter. Rachel sat up, poking at the fire to keep it going. She gave them a concerned look but nothing else. 

Leah stumbled in and managed to get in place without waking Shelby. Everyone else was trying to sleep. Fatin moved to sit next to Nora but again, something in Leah's chest jumped. 

"Fatin…" 

"Yes?" 

"Next to me…" Leah pointed at the empty dirt patch. "Please…" 

In the darkness Leah couldn't see her expression but Fatin noticeably froze. 

But then she moved and settled in place next to her. It wasn't the first time they'd slept against each other. Every single one of them did during the colder nights. But this time… it felt different. 

Heat pooled from her to Leah, soothing her aching limbs. And she was _soft._ A head landed on her shoulder, and an arm slid into hers. _Hold me close. Hold me tight._ She couldn't say. But somehow maybe Fatin knew. Because then an arm around her waist, the other coming to hold onto her. 

Leah closed her eyes and let the soft rhythmic sound of the girls' breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

"... they're cute-" 

"...I know!" 

"Hush! Let them sleep!" 

Faint whispers broke through Fatin's haze. Groaning, she blinked open her eyes. Whoever it was—she suspected Martha—was going to get an earful for interrupting her beauty sleep. Or she would have. 

Had Fatin not opened her eyes to see Leah _beneath her._

She froze. 

No one else remained in the shelter but the two of them. The last people into the shelter and still no one had managed to wake them up. The thought was touching except the fact that she was _cuddling Leah._

Leah lay on the sand, still sleeping. Fatin suspected she would be for a while—she'd a lot to drink last night. And somehow Fatin ended up on top of her, arms wrapped around her. And Leah held her back. 

"Shit. Shit-" 

Not that she didn't want to cuddle Leah. Fatin had fallen _hard._ She just didn't know what to do now. 

"... when will someone cuddle me like that-" 

"One day. One day-" 

That had to be Toni. If Fatin didn't want to let Leah rest, she would have let up and let them know exactly what she thought. 

Fatin sighed. And laid her head back onto Leah. 

It was so nice. 

So comfy. So warm… it wasn't a crime to need beauty sleep. And God knew she had gotten criminally little of that recently. So Fatin closed her eyes. 

The sound of the sea washed over her. Footsteps, muffled voices and cheery singing. Her world faded into a steady thud. A heart beat. Slow. Gentle. Resting. Beating a constant beat. 

"Fatin?" 

Leah's voice, drowsy. How lovely. 

Fatin opened her eyes again to see Leah looking down at her. She managed a smile. 

"Good morning?" 

Leah blinked the remaining sleep from her eyes. And took in exactly what was happening. "Um… okay. Happening… uh…" 

Fatin propped herself up on her elbows to let Leah wriggle into a better position. But Leah didn't pull away, try to escape or do anything like that. She sat back and looked at her like she didn't know what to do. Which, of course, Fatin also didn't know. 

"How's your head?" Fatin decided to ask. 

"Sore. Like a bitch." 

"Uh huh." 

"I slept well." 

"Oh. So did I." 

For the first time since she'd ended up in this situation. She slept well in Leah's arms. 

Leah nodded. 

"So." Fatin finally made the decision to stand up. Cool beach air quickly filled the void between them and she internally sighed. She offered Leah a hand. "Time to get up." 

"I…" Again Leah took her hand to get up. 

The others had moved a little further out so they had privacy for now. Good. Leah seemed dazed. And probably wouldn't be able to handle teasing yet. 

Fatin let go of her hand and turned to leave. But then- 

"Hey, Fatin." A hand around her wrist, bringing her back to face her. 

"Yeah?" 

"About last night…" The hand squeezed nervously and then Leah glanced down at her lips. "Did you… did you mean-?" 

Fatin nodded. 

So simple. A yes. She did mean. 

Leah's eyes widened. "Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Oh." 

"Mm." 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Leah's boldness surprised her. But again, she'd been surprising her all the time on the island. She wasn't the girl she thought she was. Fatin started but a grin formed naturally. She nodded. 

"Since you asked so nicely." 

For a second it looked like Leah would just stare again. But then she moved, confident, a hand reaching for her. 

And Fatin met her in the middle. 

Heat, but also a gentle kiss. Their first. Fatin's arms slid around her shoulders to pull her closer. Kissing Leah was even better than she thought. Better than she dreamed. 

"-oh my god-!" 

"Dot, look-!" 

Fatin could have cared that the others saw, that they noticed. Except she didn't. In the moment, she didn't care about them. She didn't care that Shelby stared or blushed, that Maratha gasped and proclaimed their cuteness or that Toni "definitely saw it". 

She only cared about Leah. And the way her lips felt against hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, please consider leaving a nice comment to make my day ❤️


End file.
